Christophers memories
by josie1901
Summary: What are Christophers memories of Em, and their friendship? This is a story of Christopher remebering after he finds out about her death.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own these characters!!**

My best friend is dead….Em….Best friend….

That's when I passed out.

When I woke up I thought that was the worst dream I have ever had! But then I went down stairs for breakfast and saw my Dads face and that's when I knew that it wasn't a dream. For the first time since I 'found' out I started to cry.

Em was my best friend. We hung out all the time. It never mattered that people made fun of me or her saying that we were going out, we just we're perfect for each other. Yes, I've always thought she was pretty but really? I'm not willing to chance our friendship.

I mean…I wasn't willing to chance our friendship. It's over and now my best friends dead. I go up to my room and throw everything away that reminds me of her and then I think about last month…

I went to her house after school. We were playing video games and hanging out and then the next thing I know I'm waking up with Em's head on my stomach and my head on her pillow.

We had fallen asleep on her floor. I oddly found this okay. That was the first time I spent the night at Em's house. It wasn't the last. Our parents didn't care because honestly we were just friends.

We'd crash occasionally but we'd never plan a 'sleepover'. We'd just fall asleep. I remember getting home the next day and my Dad asking why I had stayed over. I had just replied. "We both were playing video games and fell asleep on the floor." "Oh" My Dad said. "Well just call next time." My Dads usually strict so this surprised me.

But I think he like Em and knew she was good for me.

I remember that day/night perfectly. But now she's gone…. And now everything that reminds me of her is on my floor broken.

**I think I'm going to go on about his memories of her and sort of backtrack…Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own these characters**

"Chris?" Em had asked last summer. "Yea?" "Uh I'm kinda stuck" She said. I looked over at her and she was. She had been trying to get something out of the closet but some how being Em got stuck. I grinned.

"Em what do you want me to do?" I asked with sarcasm. "Uh help me out" she replied. All of a sudden I saw her hand so I grabbed it and pulled. "Ow ow ow ow" she said as she came out. "Jeez you almost took my arm off!" She yelled. "your welcome" I said."Uhuh" She replied. "Lets go get some food" she said. I sat at the table while she rustled around her fridge, that's when I noticed she was wearing shorts and an old concert t-shirt. Really short shorts. She was bent over with her head in the fridge when I called.

"Em your shorts are so short I can see your butt" This wasn't true but they were pretty short. When I said this she banged her head on the shelf on the fridge and said "Shit". I laughed so hard. When she emerged from the fridge she said.

"Look these are my sisters because it's laundry day." I smiled and said "Sure" "Shut up Chris" She said as she stuck her head in the fridge. When she came out again she was holding a carton of Chinese food and two slices of pizza. "Which one?" She asked. "How about both?" I said. "that's what I was thinking" She replied.

This is when I woke up. I remember that day at her house perfectly. We had so much fun.

But now she's dead and I miss my best friend and I'm going to school today that should be fun…I thought as I pulled on a pair of jeans and headed to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I saw my long hair and that's when I was hit with another memory. "Chris come on please!!" She begged. "Em no your not playing with my hair." I said.

Yet 10 minutes later I was sitting on her bed and she was using all these hair scrunches' on my hair. "You don't even like this stuff..so why are you doing this to me?" I asked.

I could hear the smile in her voice. "Torture" She replied. Even though my Dad Bitched about my hair I kept it long but my hair reminded me to much of my best friend so I grabbed a pair of scissors and began to cut my hair, the hair that Em had touched. Em my best friend is gone, and so is my hair….

**I admit this makes me sad but it has to be done. I know this is short but just hold on we'll have a longer chapter coming soon(I hope) Review!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mid-terms are this week so I have no idea when I'll be able to update sorry!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Anyways I do not own these characters The All Mighty Meg Cabot owns them****J**

**Thank you to my lone reviewer your awesome!! You know who you are!!**

When I walked into school everyone stared. My guess it's because one: My best friend just died. Two: My long hair is non-existent. School seems not really important when your best friend died but that's not what my Dad thinks.

But what does he know? I head towards homeroom ignoring the people gawking just thinking once I get to homeroom I can zone out and think about Em. No! your not going to do that to yourself! You've become obsessed. But thinking of her makes me happy…I miss her….

I don't want to forget her. By the time I finished my mental argument I was in homeroom and I saw Em's empty seat and it reminded me of the time me and Em were at her house playing video games and her sister came in and had make-up all over her face. Her and her friend both said "We already did our make up can we do yours?" Em looked disturbed by the idea so I said "Yeah Em come on lets see your girly side" She shot me a dirty look and was about to turn them down when her sister said "I'll do the dishes for a month!" Em stopped then nodded grimly.

Her sister and her friend both squealed and hauled in bags of crap and said "Lets get started" A hour later I was sitting on the couch waiting for the big showing when I heard Em yell "I am not dressing up!" I could hear her sister mutter something and Em said "Fine" Fifteen minutes later Em came out in a bikini with all this make up that she didn't need. Em looked hot.

She was blushing as her sister pushed her out and yelled "Twirl" As she did I wolf whistled and she flipped me off and said "I'm going to change" She came out five minutes later in jeans with a red face from scrubbing all that crap off her face. When she came out we sat down and started a movie.

"Ring!" I jumped remembering I wasn't at Em's but at school and Em is dead. I looked around and people were staring at me like I was a freak.

**Sorry it took so long hope you liked it REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

School. The whole idea of going seems like bull. I mean my best friend just died and they still want me to play dodge ball, eat crappy lunch and solve impossible math problems.

Yeah this institution is a crock. That's what I think. Like today I went into the bathroom and I was taking a piss and this guy I don't even know says "you hung out with that chick who was crushed by a T.V. right?" I stared at him feeling rage that he had the nerve to ask me and he called Em a chick I mean he doesn't even know her name!

So what happens next is completely not my fault. I zipped up my pants and turned to look t him and that's when I decked him. I took all my anger and grief and packed it into that punch. He was on the floor out cold. I walked out of the bathroom and I felt better…lighter….not happier but definitely better. Em's not here but you know what I got a lot of time with her. Sure it wasn't enough but I got it. So from now on I will start a new life. I refuse to forget her but I wont cry all the time.

I will not play the video games we played I will not do anything we did. But I still will not forget her. Her scent. Her smile. Her laugh. My best friend. When I was pulled into the principles office I didn't even care.

I was suspended for three days and my Dad had to pick me up. I was expecting the grim reaper when I got in the car. But he just looked worried. And I sighed. "You look better" He said. I smiled for one o the first times in a while. "I feel better" My Dad sighed. "That's great Christopher and all I'm going to say is do not punch any one else okay?" I nodded and we rode in silence.

When we got home, and I opened the door I thought I know I'm starting a new life and all but I just want to go upstairs and remember. I don't think remembering to much will ruin my 'new' life. So I go up stairs and lay down and then remember my first dream I had about Em that I couldn't share with her.

"_Em come her" I say. "Yes Chris?" She asks. She looks so beautiful and all I can think about kissing her. I want to but I don't know if it will be okay. I mean we've always been friends. Then I notice we're standing in the middle of a field and I think I wish we were in a more romantic place. So the next thing I know were sitting on a park bench in a secluded park. Hmmm this could work. "Yes?" She repeats and I look in her eyes. "I want to kiss you" I say bluntly. Smooth man real smooth. Then our faces are an inch a part and I kiss her top lip. Yum…..Oh Em I love you._

This is where I wake up and I always wake up shaking in anticipation. God all I want is to kiss Em! My hands are shaking and I tell myself it was a dream. That's when I drift off into a deep sleep. I roll in my sleep. I toss as I never fully kiss Em. I dream this dream ten times in one night and I feel ecstatic, and happy. In my own way I'm with Em.

**This chapter…I'm not to sure how I feel about it. Okay well I like it but do you? Please review and say what you think because honestly as a writer suggestions/constructive criticism/appraisal helps a lot!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while.**

It's been two weeks. Two weeks since I haven't see Em. Two weeks that I've been sad. Two weeks is a long time. I hate school. But I have decided I will remember her but will not keep things around that remind me of her. My hair is gone as well. In the shower I still try to wash it but its not there. Lately I have felt lonely. But a couple days ago I…met someone. Well I didn't really meet her but I talk to her. We met on the internet. It was random and we agree on a lot. So I reread our conversations and I like her a lot. She reminds me of Em.

_**FauxNikki: Hey video game playa**_

_**Videogameplaya: Hey Faux Nikki**_

_**FauxNikki: What your favorite game?**_

_**Videogameplaya: Sports**_

_**FauxNikki:O**_

_**Videogameplaya: Yea**_

_**Videogameplaya: So whats with you screen name?**_

_**FauxNikki: You know the actress Nikki**_

_**Videogameplaya: Yeah she's a total snob. No offense**_

_**FauxNikki: None taken I just look like her so…**_

_**Videogameplaya: Oic**_

_**FauxNikki: You seem sad**_

_**Videogameplaya: My…**_

_**FauxNikki: What you can tell me**_

_**Videogameplaya: My best friend passed away, and I think I…**_

_**FauxNikki: What….**_

_**Videogameplaya: I think I loved her.**_

_**FauxNikki: Im sorry for your loss **_

_**Videogameplaya: Thanks look I have to go. But ill get back on tomorrow. **_

_**Videogameplaya: Has signed off**_

_Em's point of view_

_He loves me…He loves me and I cant fraking see him! God this is so stupid I iss him so much and he thinks I'm dead. This is so screwed up!_

Chris's point of view:

So yes I don't think anything of this FauxNikki but I think I'm going to talk to her more. I feel happy when I do and I know that sounds corny but…I feel like I'm getting myself back.

**Sorry it took so long!! Tell me what you think**


	7. Chapter 7

**FauxNikki is now online.**

_Yes she's online!!_

**Videogameplaya:Hey**

**FauxNiki: Hey how are you?**

**Videogameplaya: I've been better. You?**

**FauxNiki: Im okay. Tell me more about your friend**

**Videogameplaya: Well her name was Em and she was pretty but not in the fake way**

**FauxNikki: She sounds like someone I'd want to meet**

**Videogameplaya: Yea she was really cool…my best friend. I don't want to talk about that anymore. Tell me more about you.**

**FauxNikki: Well I like video games and I like to read books. **

_**Ems point of view**_

"_**Em!" Someone yells. "hurry up we need to go" God I hate modeling! **_

**FauxNiki: Im sorry I g2g but ill b on 2marow.**

**FauxNiki has signed off.**

Christopher's point of view:

She's gone and I feel sad like I lost Em all over again but yet I feel hope for tomorrow. I have something to look forward to.

**I'm really sorry its so short!! review**


	8. sorry!

**Hello fanfiction readers,**

**Wow, its been a hectic and crappy week…and look its only Monday. I have a lot of crap to deal with along with school, so sadley fanfiction is gonna have to wait a bit I will try to update as soon as I can!! Sorry**

**With dorky and non creepy love**

**Josie1901**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers sorry I haven't updated in so long sorry my life has been very crazy and crappy so…yup.**

I lay down and stare at my ceiling wondering if Em were alive what would she be doing? Probably with me playing video games. I feel the cool material of my pillow on my skin as I roll onto my side and my buzz cut brush against the white pillow case. I close my eyes and feel like im floating in a cool pool peaceful and then I drift asleep.

I see Em she's wearing jeans and a t-shirt and instead of being clumsy its like she's walking on water as she walks towards me. She is walking on water. I can see the ripples of water reflecting on her face, she looks so luminous. Beautiful. Em my best friend. As she approaches me I can see her hair flowing over her face, like feathers.

Then she rasises her pointer finger to her lips to signal for me to be quiet. That's when I notice her lush lips. So red and plump. Making me want to kiss her, just like shes teasing me she licks her lips. She comes and sits next to me, and smiles with an odd sense of peace, and says "things are not as they seem". Then she leans forward.

I feel my heart skip at the anticipation I feel, thinking about her soft lips brushing against my well ready lips. Her face is just inches from mine. She dosent close the distance, she just stares into my eyes. The anticipation is killing me, I lean forward ready to close the distance and finally kiss those lips.

When someone calls "Nikki? Where are you?" she pulls away. And shouts back "Coming". When she looks at me her eyes look like shes just been caught doing something horrible, like a deer in headlights. "Your hair" she says sadley and runs towards where the person called to her. Why did they call Em Niki? I get up an start to chase her, but I cant walk on water like she can. I start to sink an flail.

I awake breathing hard feeling not like im floating but im stuck to the bottom of the ocean. My chest hurting from no oxygen and eyes stinging. Scared and uncomfortable. I thrash my way out of the covers. Bad dream….bad dream your fine. I chanted to myself as I went to go get water.

**tell me what you think!! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

I took my glass of water and sat down at the computer. I couldn't go back to bed, I was to awake. When I got online I hoped that FauxNikki was online. And she was!

**FauxNikki**:** can't sleep?**

**Videogameplaya: bad dream. You?**

**FauxNikki: Just got home**

**Videogameplaya: At three in the morning?**

**FauxNikki: Yes, my friend had a party and I had to go, and I cant sleep**

**Videogameplaya: Wow, how was the party**

**FauxNikki: Umm not fun. But I have something I need to tell you**

**Videogameplaya: Me?**

**FauxNikki: Yes, and you have to believe me and I swear im being honest and you cant tell anyone**

**FauxNikki: Okay?**

**Videogameplaya:…alright**

**FauxNikki: I don't have much time. But I'm Em. Stark Enterprises 'saved' me because I wasn't brain dead and they took my brain and put it into Nikki Howard's body. I know this sounds crazy but its true. Okay just remember journey quest and your long hair, and the time my sister dressed me up and you couldn't close your mouth. Well anyways I think Stark Enterprises is evil, I believe they have Nikki's mom and say that if I tell anyone that im alive they will send my family to prison but I had to tell you Christopher because I love you and I need your help.**

**Videogameplaya: Em? Wow this is crazy and I know I shouldn't believe you but…I do**

**FauxNikki: Good. Thank god. I have missed you so much. Now I need your help. You know that im in Nikki Howard's body and that I'm going to your school so I need to meet with you. Tomorrow in the 3rd**** floor girls bathroom no one goes in there. I'll meet you there first period. I have to go but ill see you tomorrow.**

**Videogameplaya:…good night**

**FauxNikki has signed off**

This is too much to process. Ems alive? She's in a super models body? Starks evil? Well I knew the latter their the reason Ems not Em anymore.

_Review review review! I just read Being Nikki Holy shit it was great but I hate the ending: ( I can not wait for the next book. _


	11. Chapter 11

Okay I am very sorry I havent updated but I do plan to write soon. IM REALLY SORRY!! Please be a little more patient


End file.
